Re:my beloved brother
by vanniechan09
Summary: Disini Sora berusaha mengingat siapa pemuda yang ditemuinya terdampar di pantai. Manalagi wajahnya mirip dengannya. Sora berusaha untuk mengingat masa lalunya dimana pemuda itu adalah orang terpenting baginya
1. Prolog

**Disclamer: Square enix & Disney, Kingdom Hearts**

**Pair: Sora, Vanitas**

**Rating: T**

_Hmmm….kali ini w mau remake cerita w yg lama_

_Akhirnya beberapa scene w ubah_

_Tapi Jalan ceritanya tetap sama juga_

_Semoga yang kali ini jauh lebih baik_

_RnR please?_

_Thanks (author)_

**~~Re: My Beloved Brother~~**

"Memangnya salah kalau aku mencintai orang yang kucintai?"

_Aku tahu. Ini semua memang dilarang dan sangatlah tabu._

_Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar sudah terlanjur untuk mencintainya dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. _

_Emosiku sudah tidak akruan lagi dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membendung semua perasaan ini_

_Aku hanya bisa menatapnya saja sari kejauhan dan memendam semuanya ini._

_Aku sangat ingin memeluknya, menciumnya ataupun melihat tawanya saja pun itu sudah cukup bagiku_

_Hei, Apa benar Tuhan itu ada? _

_Baiklah, kali ini saja tolong, dengarkanlah permintaanku._

_Aku memang seharusnya tidak pantas untuk meminta padaNya melihat diriku ini sangatlah kotor dan keberadaanku ini seharusnya dihapuskan_

_Tapi, kali ini tolong, buat aku senantiasa ada di sisinya dan bersamanya lagi. Aku tidak mau berpisah lagi dengannya._

**PROLOG : Found you in there**

**XXX**

**SORA POV**

**XXX**

Aku menyusuri bagian bibir pantai yang luas ini. Suara ombak terus berdesir di telingaku dipadu dengan warna langit kemerahan ikut mewarnai langit yang senada dengan matahari sore itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang paling kusukai saat aku ingin bersantai sejenak disini

Saat seperti ini paling cocok sambil menikmati Sea Salt Ice Cream favoritku. Rasanya yang manis-asin berpadu dalam setiap jilatannya.

Disampingku sahabatku berjalan dengan santai ikut menikmati es krim ini. Rambutnya perak panjangnya berkibar (emangnya bendera) karena angin pantai yang sejuk. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti sejenak.

"so…sora…" panggilnya

"hmmm? What`s wrong?" tanyaku sambil menjilati eskrimku

"itu…." Katanya sambil menunjuk ujung pantai

Aku melihat ke depan dan dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang tiduran di pasir dengan posisi kepalanya menghadap ke pasir. Rambut hitamnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan ia mengenakan baju yang sangatlah lusuh dan basah karena air laut

"Riku! Sepertinya ada yang terdampar! Ayo kita tolong!" Seruku sambil menarik tangannya dan wajah Riku terlihat pasrah saja menurutiku.

Kami mendekati pemuda itu dan membalikkan posisinya supaya aku dapat membersihkan wajahnya yang ba…HEY! WAIT!

"So…Sora…dia…"Kaget Riku setelah melihat wajahnya

"ke…kenapa bisa…"

Wajahnya benar-benar mirip denganku. Bentuk pipinya, hidungnya, dagunya sangat persis denganku. Bukan hanya wajah kami saja yang mirip. Kira-kira tingginya sama denganku bahkan gaya rambut kami pun sama saja yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambutnya yang hitam kelam sedangkan warna rambut yang kubanggakan ini berwarna brunette.

Tunggu.

Sepertinya aku sangat mengenalnya dan rasanya pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti juga sih…

TOK!

Tiba-tibaku kepalaku dipukul pelan oleh Riku

"sampai kapan kau mau melamun seperti itu?" Tanyanya

"Oh…i..iya…ayo, tolong dia…" Jawabku gugup

"MOOMM! AKU PULANG XD XD" teriakku sambil membuka pintu rumahku

"Sora…jangan teriak-teriak…"kesal Mom

"permisi tante…" kata Riku sok sopan

"Oh…halo Riku…" jawab Mom. Lalu Mom melirik kearah Riku dan menjadi kaget karena melihat seseorang yang sedang dipapah Riku. Apalagi kondisinya sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Aku menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Mom dan Mom tidak merespon apapun dan tidak bertanya apa-apa. Lalu ekspresi wajah Mom berubah dari biasanya

Aneh, memangnya ada sesuatu yang salah padanya? Atau karena wajahanya mirip denganku?

"Mom?" panggilku "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lagi

"ah…ng..nggak sayang" jawabnya gugup. Berarti memang ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Sangatlah terlihat jelas dari cara bicara dan ekspresi wajahnya

"Sora…sebaiknya…bagaimana kalau kamu rebahkan dia di kamar kosong sebelah kamarmu? Ummm…Dia harus banyak istirahat " lanjut Mom

"iya….Riku! ayo bantu aku!" Seruku sambil menyeret memapahnya ke dalam kamar sebelahku dan meletakannya di kasur.

Sesaat aku menatap wajahnya…Memang, dia mirip denganku…tapi kenapa bisa semirip itu?

"hey, Sora, jangan-jangan kau punya kembaran?" Tanya Riku yang juga sedang menatap wajahnya

"nggak kok…aku kan anak tunggal" jawabku

"tapi..kok…ah, sudahlah, forget it…"

"ada apa Riku?" bingungku

"Aku harus pulang,,,ini sudah malam…nanti ibuku khawatir…" Jawab Riku

"eeh? Nggak makan malam dulu disini?" tanyaku

"Maaf ya…lain kali aku pasti akan ikut Ok?" jawab Riku sambil mengelus-elus rambutku sambil tersenyum

"Ya sudah…akan kuantar kau ke depan"

Riku sudah pulang dan aku makan malam bersama Mom. Kami sama sekali tidak berbicara apapun dan Mom juga hanya makan sedikit. Setelah makan, Mom memasak bubur dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepada pemuda yang kami tolong itu. Ia sengaja memasak bubur karena setidaknya bubur mudah ditelan olehnya

Aku masuk ke kamar itu dengan semangkuk bubur di tanganku. Pemuda itu masih tertidur dan kulitnya sangatlah pucat sehingga aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Um…Halo…aku Sora…" Sapaku

Tak ada respon. Tentu saja memang ia sedang tak sadarkan diri tapi setidaknya daripada suasananya nggak enak seperti ini, ya sudah kuajak dia ngomong saja

"mala mini kau harus makan walaupun…yeah…hanya bubur saja, tapi setidaknya kau harus makan okay?" lanjutku sambil tersenyum

Ia tidak menjawab and It doesn`t matter. Aku membuka mulutnya dan menyuapinya bubur dengan sendok dan hati-hati karena takut ia nanti bisa-bisa tersedak

"ini masakan Mom…nanti kalau kau sudah sadar, kau harus coba Cumi bakar special buatannya. Itu sangatlah lezat dan aku sangat menyukainya. Oh iya! Gini-gini, aku juga jago masak lho! Nanti kau harus coba Udang Goreng saus asam manis buatanku juga ya!" Seruku sambil menyuapinya dengan bersemangat

Setelah habis, aku keluar kamar dan aku masuk kembali dengan membawa handuk dan baskom kecil berisi air panas

"yap! Karena kau bau dan kotor banget, aku akan membersihkanmu! Nanti, kalau sudah kau pakai bajuku yang ini ya!" Ucapku sambil mengambil kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans milikku di dalam lemari

Aku dengan hati-hati melepas bajunya, dan jujur saja, aku agak merasa tidak enak padanya dan lama-lama mukaku jadi merah sendiri. Aku mencelupkan handuk di baskom lalu kugosokkan handuk itu pada punggungnya. O/O

Dengan malu-malu aku menggosokan handuk itu pada dadanya juga, lalu kulanjutkan pada bagian paha,kaki, lengan dan tangannya.

Lalu saat aku menggosok bagian wajahnya, rasanya aku pernah melakukan hal ini padanya tapi entah kapan dan dimana. Aku merasa sepertinya ada beberapa ingatanku yang hilang. Tapi aku tidak tahu juga pastinya.

Kutatap kembali wajahnya. Ia tampak seperti tertidur namun wajahnya tidaklah tenang. Sepertinya ia menanggungbanyak beban selama hidupnya dan aku merasakan aura yang sama dengan Riku…Apa dia juga dikuasai oleh kegelapan?

Tapi auranya jauh lebih menekan daripada milik Riku. Yang ini berbeda dan auranya ini benar-benar mencekikku.

But I don`t care…Aku akan merawatnya hingga aku dapat mengingat siapa dia sebenarnya

"Nah…Sudah bersih…Ternyata bajuku muat dan pas denganmu…Baguslah kalau begitu…sekarang kau istirahat dulu ya…Besok aku akan mencoba untuk mengingat siapa dirimu dan kalau aku sudah ingat kau harus sudah sadar oke?"

**Author**: wow…semoga cerita re-make ini jauh lebih bagus

**Sora**: EEH? Perasaan si vani molor mulu

**Vani**: Zzzz

**Author**: XD XD XD Vani manis kalo tidur…

**Sora**: ini author udah mulai katarak kayanya…ya sudah, R&R please?


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: Square Enix & Disney Kingdom Hearts**

**Pair: Sora, Vani**

**Rating : T (pengen nyoba M *plak)**

_Wew…akhirnya w bikin chapter 2_

_Mungkin kalau bahasa w agak sulit dipahami maaf_

_Akhir-akhir ini w lagi mentok ama ide juga…_

_Karena itu maaf kalau ada yg ga jelas_

_e\well.._

_RNR please?_

**~RE:MY BELOVED BROTHER~**

"I`m can become evil for you…"

_Aku menatap tubuh kecilnya terus menggigil ketakutan_

_Wajahnya basah karena air mata dan keringat bercampur menjadi satu _

_Tangannya sangatlah dingin dan kulitnya sangatlah pucat_

_Matanya terus terbuka lebar dan menangis menyebut namaku_

_Aku tidak tahan lagi_

_Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan ini_

_Walaupun nyawaku atau hatiku harus kukorbankan_

**Chapter 2: Tried to remember you**

**XXX**

**SORA POV**

**XXX**

"Mom! Kita sarapan apa nih?" tanyaku sambil mengintip dapur

"Roti bakar isi daging asap…oh iya, ini Sora, bekalmu nanti ketinggalan.." Kata Mom sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal padaku. Aku langsung menerimanya dan memasukannya ke tas dan mulai melahap sarapan pagiku

"Mom, nanti kayanya aku pulang agak sorean…."

"oh…kenapa sayang? Apa kau hari ini ada ujian perbaikan lagi?" Tanya Mom

"i…iya sih…matematika…heheheh" cengirku

"Kamu itu perbaikanl melulu…Nilaimu sesekali diperbagus dong…jangan kebanyakan main" Cerewet Mom mulai lagi.

"i…iya…nanti aku juga mau belajar di rumah Riku kok…tenang saja Mom.." Cengirku lagi

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa…asal pulang sebelum makan malam oke?"

"Ya Mom…tenang saja…aku berangkat dulu ya…titip pemuda itu ya Mom" pamitku sambil memakai tasku keluar dari pintu

Di sekolah, aku menjalani ujian perbaikan. Hufff….akhirnya selesai jugaa…Sialnya, dari 10 soal, aku hanya bisa ngerjain 6 soal. Sisanya aku pasrahkan saja pada yang diatas. Lagipula pelajaran Saix-sensei benar-benar sulit dan aku amat lemah sama namanya matematika

AAKKHH! Bodo amat ah….mendingan aku pulang sekarang daripada mikirin hasilnya

"Sora…" sapa seseorang dibelakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan sesosok cewek berambut kuning lemon dengan bola mata sapphire memegang buku gambar di tangannya.

"oohh…hai Namine!" Sapaku sambil tersenyum

"hum…belum pulang Sora?" tanyanya

"Ahahaha…tadi perbaikan dulu" jawabku santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepalaku.

"oh…aku juga lemah matematika…heheh" senyumnya

Tunggu.

Kudengar dari gossip sekelas, Namine bisa memanipulasi ingatan seseorang. Ia dapat menghapus, mengubah bahkan mengembalikan ingatan seseorang dengan kekuatan spesialnya. Kalau begitu mungkin saja aku bisa mengembalikan ingatanku tentangnya.

"ummm…Namine…aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa? Tanyanya

"Umm…aku ingin melihat ingatanku di masa lalu…bisakah kau mengembalikan ingatanku?"

"HAAAH?" teriak Namine yang kaget

"Aa…aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa Namine…Aku hanya ingin mengingat masa laluku yang hilang dari diriku…aku ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku di masa lalu." Jawabku meyakinkannya

"Ma…maaf…aku..tidak bisa…"Jawab Namine yang ekspresi wajahnya tertunduk dan kelihatan agak ketakutan

"ke..kenapa Namine?" tanyaku bingung

"a…aku…tidak mau memakai kekuatanku ini lagi…" Jawabnya ketakutan

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih trauma karena Marluxia-sensei pernah menyalahgunakan kekuatanmu itu?"

Namine mengangguk pelan. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya

"so…sorry…but I already decided it…" ucapnya pelan

Kalau sudah begini, aku tak mungkin memaksanya kan, jadi aku hanya tersenyum dan memamerkan gigi-gigiku

"Gapapa kok Namine…Maaf ya kalau kau jadi ingat dengan traumamu…"

"i…iya"

Kali ini wajah Namine jadi tampak bersalah karena tak bisa membantuku. Aku jadi makin tidak enak dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja

"Jam berapa sih sekarang? Aku lapaaar…" Ucapku sambil melihat jam tanganku. Angka 14.35 ditunjukkan pada jam itu.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya Namine, besok kita ngobrol lagi Ok?" pamitku

"Tu..tunggu…" Seru Namine tiba-tiba

"Yup? What`s wrong?"

"mm…Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau ingin melihat masa lalumu? Kalau andaikata ternyata itu adalah masa lalu yang buruk bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya, lalu aku kembali tersenyum

"Aku ingin mengetahui semua kenangan yang kulupakan. Kalaupun buruk juga, toh sudah lewat kan? Masa lalu itu sudah terlewati yang penting adalah masa sekarang karena masa sekaranglah yang menentukan masa depan."

Wajah Namine yang tadinya ragu-ragu berubah dan ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Baiklah…aku akan mencobanya…"

Akhirnya kami berduaan berjalan menuju atap gedung sekolah. Disini sepi dan tak ada siapapun. Angin disini sangatlah sejuk dan menyapu duduk di lantai dan saling berhadapan

Namine dan aku mempersiapkan diri sejenak lalu Namine mulai mencoba kekuatannya

"Sora…close your eyes.."

Aku menurut dan menutup mataku

"Rilekskan tubuhmu dan kosongkan piiran…"

"iya…"

"Sekarang, kau bayangkan wajah orang yang ingin kau lihat dan fokuskan padanya…"

"…"

"siap?" tanyanya

"iya!" jawabku mantap

Mendadak aku merasa pusing dan lemas sehingga aku terjatuh dari posisi dudukku. Aku merasa jiwaku ditarik paksa dari tubuhku dan beberapa detik kemudian aku merasa seperti melayang ke suatu tempat hingga akhirnya aku merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku menjadi lemas semua. Entah sekarang aku ada dimana…tapi sungguh…pikiranku menjadi berantakan dan kepalaku terasa sakit…Apa karena ini dampak dari kekuatan itu…

Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan aku mendapati tubuhku terbaring di lantai suatu kamar. Kamar ini rasanya sangat kukenal…Hey! Ini kan kamarku? Tapi kenapa dekorasinya begitu berbeda….

Aku mengumpulkan sisa kekuatan yang kumilikki dan aku berusaha bangun dan melihat keadaan sekitar

Aku melihat kearah ranjang dan seorang bocah dengan rambut Brunette berusia sekitar 5 tahunan tertidur pulas dengan wajahnya yang Innocent. Lengan kecilnya memeluk boneka Chocobo dan selimutnya agak terlepas dari tubuhnya.

AAAWW! Is he me?

Hehehhe I`m totally very cute in there

Aku mendekatinya dan saat aku ingin menyentuh wajahnya, tiba-tiba tanganku menembus wajahnya. Hey…am I invicible in here?

KRIEK…

Aku menoleh dan pintu kamar dibuka oleh seseorang

Sesosok pemuda berusia 15 tahunan berambut hitam dan wajahnya mirip denganku itu masuk ke kamarku dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan seragam sekolahku yang sekarang. Dia…pemuda yang kutolong itu? Kenapa dia bisa di rumahku? Dia…Tinggal di pulau ini juga?

Bola matanya berwarna gold mencolok itu menatap Sora dan ia melewatiku saja (jelas saja, aku kan invicible) dan mendekati Sora

Saat menatapnya wajahnya menjadi merah. Mungkin aku memang terlalu manis untuk dilihat heheheh

"Sora, ayo bangun…" serunya sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh kecilnya

Sora tetap tidak bangun dan setelah beberapa guncangan, akhirnya ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hei…Ayo bangun" katanya lagi

"nnnh….Sora masih ngantuk…" jawabnya manja

"Hari ini kau sekolahkan? Ayo cepetan, ga pake lama" ketusnya

"Sebentar lagi…." Jawab Sora sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan IT`s TOTALLY CUTE!

Lagi-lagi wajah pemuda itu memerah lagi dan ia langsung membuang muka pada Sora

"Ya sudah, kutinggal saja"

Mendadak Sora langsung membuka selimutnya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu ia memegang tangan pemuda itu supaya ia tidak meninggalkannya

"Jangan tinggalin Sora!" ucap Sora sambil memohon

"Makanya….ya sudah, Whatever, ayo mandi…" Serunya

"huuuhh…iya iya…Vani nii-chan nggak sabaran" jawab Sora sambil cemberut lalu tersenyum dengan polosnya

Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kamar

Vani nii-chan? Di…dia kakakku?

Tunggu dulu.

Saat ini kira-kira 10 tahun yang lalu kan? Tapi kenapa 'Vani' itu tidak berubah saat di waktuku? Bukan hanya wajahnya yang tidak berubah. Tingginya dan badannya juga sama sekali tidak berubah

Ini membuatku semakin bingung.

Selain itu, aku tak menyangka kalau aku punya nii-chan. Kalaupun aku punya setidaknya aku ingat dengannya dan…benar juga….Ibu sepertinya tidak pernah membahas kalau aku punya saudara…

Pantas saja saat aku membawa 'Vani' pulang ke rumah Ibu menjadi aneh.

Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu disini

Author: Akhirnya, chapter 2 apdet XD XD XD

Sora: hehehehe gw memang kawaaai XD

Riku: hey author, nanti aku muncul ga di masa lalu Sora?

Author: hohoho liat aja nanti…

Kairi: heeeyy! Kok aku ga muncul sama sekali?

Author: RnR please?

Kairi: hey! Don`t ignore me!

Namine: next chara Ven, ? kalau ada saran silahkan tulis di review…author juga terima saran cerita…arigatou….


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: Square Enix & Disney Kingdom Hearts**

**Pair: Sora, Vani**

**Rating : T (pengen nyoba M *plak)**

_Wew…akhirnya w bikin chapter 2_

_Mungkin kalau bahasa w agak sulit dipahami maaf_

_Akhir-akhir ini w lagi mentok ama ide juga…_

_Karena itu maaf kalau ada yg ga jelas_

_well.._

_RNR please?_

**~RE:MY BELOVED BROTHER~**

"I`m can become evil for you…"

_Aku menatap tubuh kecilnya terus menggigil ketakutan_

_Wajahnya basah karena air mata dan keringat bercampur menjadi satu _

_Tangannya sangatlah dingin dan kulitnya sangatlah pucat_

_Matanya terus terbuka lebar dan menangis menyebut namaku_

_Aku tidak tahan lagi_

_Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan ini_

_Walaupun nyawaku atau hatiku harus kukorbankan_

**Chapter 2: Tried to remember you**

**XXX**

**SORA POV**

**XXX**

"Mom! Kita sarapan apa nih?" tanyaku sambil mengintip dapur

"Roti bakar isi daging asap…oh iya, ini Sora, bekalmu nanti ketinggalan.." Kata Mom sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal padaku. Aku langsung menerimanya dan memasukannya ke tas dan mulai melahap sarapan pagiku

"Mom, nanti kayanya aku pulang agak sorean…."

"oh…kenapa sayang? Apa kau hari ini ada ujian perbaikan lagi?" Tanya Mom

"i…iya sih…matematika…heheheh" cengirku

"Kamu itu perbaikan melulu…Nilaimu sesekali diperbagus dong…jangan kebanyakan main" Cerewet Mom mulai lagi.

"i…iya…nanti aku juga mau belajar di rumah Riku kok…tenang saja Mom.." Cengirku lagi

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa…asal pulang sebelum makan malam oke?"

"Ya Mom…tenang saja…aku berangkat dulu ya…titip pemuda itu ya Mom" pamitku sambil memakai tasku keluar dari pintu

Di sekolah, aku menjalani ujian perbaikan. Hufff….akhirnya selesai jugaa…Sialnya, dari 10 soal, aku hanya bisa ngerjain 6 soal. Sisanya aku pasrahkan saja pada yang diatas. Lagipula pelajaran Saix-sensei benar-benar sulit dan aku amat lemah sama yang namanya matematika

AAKKHH! Bodo amat ah….mendingan aku ke rumah Riku sekarang daripada mikirin hasilnya

"Sora…" sapa seseorang dibelakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan sesosok cewek berambut kuning lemon dengan bola mata sapphire memegang buku gambar di tangannya.

"oohh…hai Namine!" Sapaku sambil tersenyum

"uuuum…belum pulang Sora?" tanyanya

"Ahahaha…tadi perbaikan dulu" jawabku santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepalaku.

"oh…aku juga lemah matematika…heheh" senyumnya

Tunggu.

Kudengar dari gossip sekelas, Namine bisa memanipulasi ingatan seseorang. Ia dapat menghapus, mengubah bahkan mengembalikan ingatan seseorang dengan kekuatan spesialnya. Kalau begitu mungkin saja aku bisa mengembalikan ingatanku tentangnya.

"ummm…Namine…aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Minta tolong apa? Tanyanya

"Umm…aku ingin melihat ingatanku di masa lalu…bisakah kau mengembalikan ingatanku?"

"HAAAH?" teriak Namine yang kaget

"Aa…aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa Namine…Aku hanya ingin mengingat masa laluku yang hilang dari diriku…aku ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku di masa lalu." Jawabku meyakinkannya

Namine terdiam sejenakmendengar permintaanku

"Ma…maaf…aku..tidak bisa…"Jawab Namine yang ekspresi wajahnya tertunduk dan kelihatan agak ketakutan

"ke..kenapa Namine?" tanyaku bingung

"a…aku…tidak mau memakai kekuatanku ini lagi…" Jawabnya ketakutan

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih trauma karena Marluxia-sensei pernah menyalahgunakan kekuatanmu itu?"

Namine mengangguk pelan. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padanya

"so…sorry…but I already decided it…" ucapnya pelan

Kalau sudah begini, aku tak mungkin memaksanya kan, jadi aku hanya tersenyum dan memamerkan gigi-gigiku

"Gapapa kok Namine…Maaf ya kalau kau jadi ingat dengan traumamu…"

"i…iya"

Kali ini wajah Namine jadi tampak bersalah karena tak bisa membantuku. Aku jadi makin tidak enak dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja

"Jam berapa sih sekarang? Aku lapaaar…" Ucapku sambil melihat jam tanganku. Angka 14.35 ditunjukkan pada jam itu.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya Namine, besok kita ngobrol lagi Ok?" pamitku

"Tu..tunggu…" Seru Namine tiba-tiba

"Yup? What`s wrong?"

Namine terdiam dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kata-kata untuk dilontarkannya padaku

"mm…Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau ingin melihat masa lalumu? Kalau andaikata ternyata itu adalah masa lalu yang buruk bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya, lalu aku kembali tersenyum

"Aku ingin mengetahui semua kenangan yang kulupakan. Kalaupun buruk juga, toh sudah lewat kan? Masa lalu itu sudah terlewati yang penting adalah masa sekarang karena masa sekaranglah yang menentukan masa depan."

Namine pun kembali terdiam. Wajah Namine yang tadinya ragu-ragu berubah dan ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Baiklah…aku akan mencobanya…"

"eeeh? benarkah?" kagetku

"iya...kurasa tak apa-apa..." jawabnya

"kau yakin? bukankah kau trauma menggunakan kekuatanmu itu?" tanyaku lagi

"Benar, tidak apa-apa...aku juga ingin menolongmu, itu saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"WAAAH! makasih Namine!" senangku sambil menggandeng tangannya

Wajah Namine langsung merah padam dan kaget karena aku memegang tangannya. Aku lupa kalau dia itu pemalu, maka aku langsung melepas gandenganku

Akhirnya kami berduaan berjalan menuju atap gedung sekolah. Disini sepi dan tak ada siapapun. Angin disini sangatlah sejuk dan menyapu wajahku. Lalu akhirnya kami duduk di lantai dan saling berhadapan

Namine dan aku mempersiapkan diri sejenak lalu Namine mulai mencoba kekuatannya

"boleh kumulai?" tanyanya

"of course..." jawabku dengan semangat

"Sora…close your eyes.."

Aku menurut dan menutup mataku

"Rilekskan tubuhmu dan kosongkan piiran…"

"iya…"

"Sekarang, kau bayangkan wajah orang yang ingin kau lihat dan fokuskan padanya…"

"…"

"siap?" tanyanya

"iya!" jawabku mantap

Mendadak aku merasa pusing dan lemas sehingga aku terjatuh dari posisi dudukku. Aku merasa jiwaku ditarik paksa dari tubuhku dan beberapa detik kemudian aku merasa seperti melayang ke suatu tempat hingga akhirnya aku merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku menjadi lemas semua. Entah sekarang aku ada dimana…tapi sungguh…pikiranku menjadi berantakan dan kepalaku terasa sakit…Apa karena ini dampak dari kekuatan itu…

Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan aku mendapati tubuhku terbaring di lantai suatu kamar. Kamar ini rasanya sangat kukenal…Hey! Ini kan kamarku? Tapi kenapa dekorasinya begitu berbeda….

Aku mengumpulkan sisa kekuatan yang kumilikki dan aku berusaha bangun dan melihat keadaan sekitar

Aku melihat kearah ranjang dan seorang bocah dengan rambut Brunette berusia sekitar 5 tahunan tertidur pulas dengan wajahnya yang Innocent. Lengan kecilnya memeluk boneka Chocobo dan selimutnya agak terlepas dari tubuhnya.

AAAWW! Is he me?

Hehehhe I`m totally very cute in there

Aku mendekatinya dan saat aku ingin menyentuh wajahnya, tiba-tiba tanganku menembus wajahnya. Hey…am I invicible in here?

KRIEK…

Aku kaget dan langsung menoleh melihat pintu kamar dibuka oleh seseorang

Sesosok pemuda berusia 15 tahunan berambut hitam dan wajahnya mirip denganku itu masuk ke kamarku dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan seragam sekolahku yang sekarang. Dia…pemuda yang kutolong itu? Kenapa dia bisa di rumahku? Dia…Tinggal di pulau ini juga?

Bola matanya berwarna gold mencolok itu menatap Sora dan ia melewatiku saja (jelas saja, aku kan invicible) dan mendekati Sora

Saat menatapnya wajahnya menjadi merah.

Mungkin aku memang terlalu manis untuk dilihat hehehehe ^^

"Sora, ayo bangun…" serunya sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh kecilnya

Sora tetap tidak bangun dan setelah beberapa guncangan, akhirnya ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hei…Ayo bangun" katanya lagi

"nnnh….Sora masih ngantuk…" jawabnya manja

"Hari ini kau sekolahkan? Ayo cepetan, ga pake lama" ketusnya. Wew...orang ini judes amat sih...

"Sebentar lagi…." Jawab Sora sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan IT`s TOTALLY CUTE! XD XD

Lagi-lagi wajah pemuda itu memerah lagi dan ia langsung membuang muka pada Sora

"Ya sudah, kutinggal saja" lanjutnya sambil menjauhi Sora

Mendadak Sora langsung membuka selimutnya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu ia memegang tangan pemuda itu supaya ia tidak meninggalkannya

"Jangan tinggalin Sora!" ucap Sora sambil memohon

"Makanya….cepetan, ayo mandi…" Serunya

"huuuhh…iya iya…Vani nii-chan nggak sabaran" jawab Sora sambil cemberut lalu tersenyum dengan polosnya

Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kamar

Vani nii-chan?

Di…dia kakakku?

Tunggu dulu.

Saat ini kira-kira 10 tahun yang lalu kan? Tapi kenapa 'Vani' itu tidak berubah saat di waktuku? Bukan hanya wajahnya yang tidak berubah. Tingginya dan badannya juga sama sekali tidak berubah

Ini membuatku semakin bingung.

Selain itu, aku tak menyangka kalau aku punya nii-chan. Kalaupun aku punya setidaknya harusnya aku ingat dengannya. Lagipula Ibuku...

benar juga….

Ibu sepertinya tidak pernah membahas kalau aku punya saudara…

Pantas saja saat aku membawa 'Vani' pulang ke rumah Ibu menjadi aneh.

Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu disini dan Ibu tidak menceritakan apapun padaku

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author**: Akhirnya, chapter 2 apdet XD XD XD

**Sora**: hehehehe gw memang kawaaai nee XD

**Riku**: hey author, nanti aku muncul ga di masa lalu Sora?

**Author**: hohoho liat aja nanti…

**Kairi**: heeeyy! Kok aku ga muncul sama sekali?

**Author**: terima kasih...RnR please?

**Kairi**: hey! Don`t ignore me!

**Namine**: next chara Ven, ? kalau ada saran silahkan tulis di review…author juga terima saran cerita…arigatou….


	4. Chapter 3

**RE: MY BELOVED BROTHER**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix, Disney; Kingdom Hearts**

**Rating : T**

**Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu soalnya chapternya ternyata berlebih**

**chapter 1 dan 2 itu ternyata sama**

**maaf ya...**

**aku juga baru mudeng sekarang **

**mulai sekarang w bakal lbh hati" lagi**

Halo…akhirnya setelah sekian lama ga buka" fic, akhirnya nulis lagi

Akhir" ini banyak pr dan ulangan yg berjibun… T.T

Belum lagi matematika yg memusingkan otak

Capekk…

Well, akhirnya kebikin juga nih fic setelah lama ga ada kabarnya

Yah…hope you like it

Maaf kalo ada mistype atau kata" yg membosankan

Oh iya, supaya tidak bingung, _**kalimat miring tebal garis bawah seperti ini **_berarti pikiran Vanitas

Kalau _kalimat miring saja seperti ini_ berarti pikiran Sora yg dari dunia asalnya

Well…..

RnR please?

_Oh ya, aku jawab beberapa review dulu_

**Nophie, Vanitas, Coolz, Rix**_ : oke….akhirnya update XD XD mohon kritiknya ya_

**Sunset**_: yup…tapi nanti akan lebih diperdalam lagi kenapa usianya tetap 10 tahun mungkin di Chapeter"berikutnya  
_

**Vaqne**_: kalau 'padaNya' itu gapapa asal huruf N nya besar…kalau huruf N nya tdk besar baru tidak boleh...kali ini aku bakal lebih hati" ngetiknya XD_

XXXXX

"_Maafkan aku…aku terpaksa bersikap seperti ini demimu…aku tidak mau kau mencintaiku juga….Biarlah aku saja yang menanggung rasa perih ini "_

**XXXXX**

_Aku terapung-apung di tengah dinginnya kegelapan_

_aku tidak peduli lagi_

_terserah mau jadi apa_

_yang penting dendammu terbalaskan_

_aku tak peduli_

_hanya saja aku akan merindukanmu_

_melihat senyummu, tawamu_

_XXXXX_

**SORA POV**

XXXXX

Saat ini 'Vani' sedang memegang sendok-bayinya sambil menyuapi sang adik kecilnya Sup krim buatan Mom. Sedangkan Mom sendiri sedang memasak bekal untuk mereka berdua. Sesaat aku melihat Mom dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya . Ia tampak lebih muda dan tubuhnya tidak sekurus dibandingkan Mom di waktuku.

"aaahh!" teriak adik kecilnya sambil membuka multnya lebar-lebar sehingga gigi-gigi susu kecilnya terlihat. 'Vani' pun memasukkan sendok tersebut ke mulutnya. Setelah mengemut-emutnya, ia berteriak "Enaaakk!" kata Sora sambil tersenyum. Awww….He is so cute…and making me so blushing

"Vanitas, ini bekalmu…" Kata Mom sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal padanya

_Vanitas? Jadi nama aslinya Vanitas…_

"thanks" Jawabnya singkat sambil mengambil kedua kotak bekal itu ketasnya dan tas Sora

"Vanitas, nanti jangan lupa setelah pulang sekolah kau jemput Sora di TK ya….Hari ini Mom harus ke pasar untuk belanja kebutuhan kita bulan ini…okay?" lanjut Mom

"horeeeeeee….ntar pulang ama Vani nii-chan!" girang adik kecilnya yang manis

"huh…ngerepotin aja…" kesal Vanitas.

Mom hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitam kelamnya. Vanitas hanya menghindar dan kelihatannya kurang suka kalau rambutnya dielus-elus. Mom kembali tertawa dan begitu pula Sora

"Nii-chan kalau lagi kesel mukanya lucu…." Tawa Sora

"….whatever" Jawab Vanitas dengan singkat sambil memakai tasnya. Lalu ia memakaikan topi Tk dan tas selempang kepada Sora. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju pintu depan

"Mom! Sora ama nii-chan berangkat dulu…da daaah…" Pamit Sora sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Mom

"Mom, aku jalan dulu…."

"Ya sudah…hati-hati ya sayang…" Ucap Mom sambil mengantar kedua putranya itu keluar dari rumahnya.

_Aku heran…selama ini Mom tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang Vanitas, bahkan ia mengatakan kalau aku anak tunggalnya. Kenapa Mom berbohong padaku? Memangnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya? _

_Menarik_

_Biar aku sendiri yang mencari tahu ada apa dibalik ini semua_

_Lagipula pasti ada alasan dibalik ini semua  
_

_XXXXX_

XXXXX

"VANIIIIII!" Teriak seseorang berambut blond dengan bola mata sapphire nya mendekati kami. Ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Vanitas. Sepertinya dia teman satu sekolahnya. Vanitas menoleh sesaat kepadanya. Lalu ia malahan membuang muka padanya

"You again…"

"eeehh?" ia terliahat menjadi sedikit kesal " memangnya keberadaanku mengganggumu?"

"nah, itu kau mengerti…" senyum sinis Vanitas dan otomatis membuatnya cemberut

"YAAAYY! Pagi Ven nii-chan!" girang Sora sambil memeluk kakinya

_Begitu…namanya Ven ya…_

"Pagi Soraaa! Apa kabar?" jawab Ven dengan ramah sambil mengelus-elus rambut Brunette Sora. Sora terlihat senang kalau rambutnya dielus…berbanding terbalik dengan nii-channya

"hehe…baik kok nii-chan…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Ven terseyum pula, "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Vani, sudah ngerjain PR Matematika belum?" lanjutnya

"Apa maumu?" jawab Vanitas dengan ketus

"hehehe…biasa..." cengir Ven seperti kuda "nanti pinjam…"

"Nggak" jawab Vanitas

"ayolaaaahhh~~kita kan teman baik kan Vani?" mohon Ven sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Vanitas. Vanitas menghindarinya dengan wajah sinis

"Oh…maaf, kau siapa yah…" Jawab Vanitas sambil tersenyum sinis kepada Ven dan alhasil Ven jadi marah-marah (bercanda) tidak jelas pada Vanitas. Vanitas masih tersenyum sinis dan menggandeng tangan Sora yang kecil itu

"Sora, jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang yang tidak dikenal ya…" cengir Vanitas sambil melirik Ven

"eeh?" bingung Sora dengan polosnya

"HEEEEIIII!" kesal Ven

Alhasil Ven ngomel-ngomel kecil sambil mengejar mereka berdua.

_Aku tertawa kecil melihat mereka._

_Lalu aku kembali berpikir. Aneh…bahkan aku juga tidak mengingat Ven…_

_Well…aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai aku tahu kenyataan yang ada  
_

XXXXX

XXXXX

_Huaah….bosaan…._

Aku duduk di pojokan sambil melihat diriku yang masih kecil itu dari kejauhan. Ia sedang belajar matematika penjumlahan bersama teman-temannya dan Aqua-sensei

_Hei…tunggu…kenapa aku masih ingat kalau dia itu Aqua-sensei…aku bahkan mengenal teman duduk sebelahnya. Yang berambut merah itu Kairi…yang sedang bengong itu Hayner…yang sedang menghitung itu Olette.._

_Heran…aku ingat mereka semua, tapi kenapa aku lupa dengan Vanitas dan Ven?_

Kulirik jam dinding di pojokan sana. 15 menit lagi bel pulang

_Berarti sekitar 1 jam lagi Vanitas akan menjemput Sora….huh...masih lama…_

Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi dan semua anak berhamburan keluar dan menyambut orang tua mereka yang sudah menunggu mereka. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya tinggal Sora dengan Kairi. Mereka sedang bermain puzzle bersama dengan riangnya hingga akhirnya orang tua angkat Kairi menjemputnya

"Da daaah Soraaa! Besok kita main bareng lagi yaaa" Teriak Kairi dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambai kea rah Sora

"Iyaaaa! Da dah Kairi-chaaan!" Teriak Sora sambil ikut melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergiannya. Kini Sora benar-benar tinggal sendirian saja. Ia terlihat bosan sambil melanjutkan memainkan puzzlenya seorang diri.

"Sora…"

Sesosok wanita cantik berambut Sapphire yang senada dengan warna matanya muncul dihadapannya. Aqua-Sensei mendekatinya dengan sepiring pancake di tangan kanannya.

"Kamu makan dulu ya…" senyum Aqua-sensei dengan ramahnya. Sora mengangguk lesu dan ia memakan pancake itu dengan tidak semangat dan lemas.

_Hey…bukannya Pancake itu kesukaanku?_

"Sora, hari ini ibumu tidak menjemputmu?" tanyanya

Sora menggeleng pelan, " Hari ini Vani nii-chan yang jemput…" jawabnya sambil mengemut-emut pancakenya di pipi kirinya hingga pipi kirinya membesar. "Tapi Vani nii-chan belum datang…Sora kesepian…"lanjutnya

Aqua-sensei tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sora

"Sora…sabar ya…sebentar lagi Vani nii-chan pasti akan datang…bersabarlah sedikit lagi okay?"

Sora menganguk dan kembali mengunyah pancakenya

SREEEKK!

Pintu kaca depan itu digeser dan seseorang muncul di balik pintu itu

"Permisi…"

Sora melihat sosok itu dan langsung meloncat dan memeluk kakinya

"NII-CHAAANN!" teriak Sora kegirangan sambil menyambut orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya itu. Kulihat wajah Vanitas mem-blushing menatap wajah Sora

_Hehe…ternyata Vanitas itu pemalu ya…_

"Waah…Lama tidak bertemu Vanitas…" Sambut Aqua-sensei

"Nii-chan! Kok lama banget sih datangnya? Sora nungguin nii-chan daritadi tau!" Cemberut Sora yang terlihat tetap manis

"iya…maaf…bawel banget sih…bagus masih kujemput…"jawab Vanitas

"Vanitas…kau tidak banyak berubah ya…" ucap Aqua-sensei sambil tertawa kecil

Vanitas pun kembali mengatakan kata favoritnya, "whatever" kepadanya dan Aqua-sensei masih tertawa kecil

_Hmmm….rasanya aku mulai sedikit mengenal sifatnya perlahan-lahan_

Lalu, akhirnya Aqua-Sensei mengantar mereka ke pintu gerbang TK

"Aqua-senseii…Sora pulang dulu yaaaa..! Da daaah…..!" Teriak Sora sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya

"Sensei…kami permisi…"

"iya…hati-hati di jalan ya…salam untuk ibu kalian…."

XXXXX

XXXXX

Warna merah keorange-an sudah mulai menguasai langit dan matahari sudah mulai menenggelamkan dirinya perlahan-lahan. Angit laut menyapu pelan mereka kecuali aku yang_ invicible_ ini….Aku masih mengawasi kakak-beradik yang terlihat akrab (?) itu dari kejauhan

Mereka berdua sedang duduk santai di atas pohon kelapa yang unik itu dan Sora sedang menikmati eskrim kesukaanku, sea salt icecream. Sora terlihat riang sambil menikmati es krim tersebut sementara Vanitas terlihat bengong sambil memandangi matahari tenggelam itu

"Hehe…Sora senang hari ini bisa makan es krim bareng ama nii-chan!" ucap Sora

"huh?"

"Kita kan jarang bareng-bareng biasanya Nii-Chan kan sibuk ama urusan OSIS melulu….makanya pulangnya selalu malam…" cemberut Sora. Vanitas hanya meng "oh" kannya saja.

_Wew…ternyata dia anggota OSIS yah…Aku jadi ingat Riku…dia adalah ketua OSIS selama 2 tahun berturut-turut...Oh iya...Di waktu ini Riku sidah SD, sedangkan aku masih TK B ya...  
_

Vanitas menengadah kelangit dan wajahnya terlihat sangatlah sedih. Raut wajahnya sangatlah aneh…seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dirinya. Pandangan mata goldnya kosong dan itu membuatku penasaran

_Dia kenapa ya…_

"Nii-chan?" Sora menatap wajah Vanitas. "Ada apa Nii-chan?" Tanya Sora

Vanitas menggeleng, "bukan urusanmu…"

"Ta..tapi wajah Nii-chan kok sedih begitu? Ada apa nii-chan?" Tanyanya lagi

"Nope" jawab Vanitas

"Nii-chan bohong! Muka Nii-chan jelas-jelas sedih begitu…" Kali ini wajah Sora terlihat ikut sedih melihat nii-channya berwajah seperti itu

_**Hentikan! Jangan berwajah seperti itu!**_

Mendadak suara itu melintas dari pikiranku.

_Eh? Suara Vanitas? Apa ini isi dari pikiran Vanitas? Ke…kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara hatinya…?_

"Kau berisik, kubilang tidak ada apa-apa" kesal Vanitas

"Nii-chan….kalau Nii-chan sedih..Sora ikut sedih juga…"

_**Kubilang hentikan  
**_

"Kau jangan ikut campur masalahku…"

"tapi aku tidak mau nii-chan sedih seperti ini…" jawab Sora

_**AKU BEGINI KARENA MU TAHUU!**_

_A..APA? karena…aku? _

"Memangnya ada apa Nii-chan? ceritakanlah padaku"

"ga ada apa-apa"

"Bohong~~"

"kau bawel banget sih?"

"Sora hanya ingin membantu..."

"aku tidak butuh"

"kenapa? apa nii-chan tidak mau Sora bantu?"

"Kenapa memangnya? KAU TAHU APA HAH? KAU ITU CUMAN BOCAH INGUSAN!" bentak Vanitas

"Ta…tapi Sora peduli sama Nii-chan! Ka..KARENA SORA MENCINTAI VANI NI-CHAN TAHUUU!"

_A…APA?_

_**KUBILANG JANGAN KATAKAN ITU LAGI!**_

"ASAL KAU TAHU, AKU TIDAK BUTUH PERSAANMU ITU! KAU HANYALAH PENGANGGU! BUANG SAJA PERASAAN ITU KAN BERES?"

Otomatis Kami terdiam.

Vanitas hanya membuang mukanya dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya dipenuhi oleh penyesalan. Aku melihat wajah Sora. Ia tertunduk dan poni rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh kecilnya bergemetaran dan aku bisa mendengar isakan-isakan kecil yang sepertinya ditahan

_**Sora…Maafkan aku…aku terpaksa **_

_Kenapa? _

_Kenapa dia membentak Sora seperti itu?_

"Ni…ni-chan…"

Sora mengusap-usap matanya dengan lengannya masih dengan posisi menunduk. Dan akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

_**Bencilah aku Sora…**_

_**Aku memang ingin kau benci  
**_

Setelah mengambil napas, Sora pun mulai berbicara

"Ka..kalau Nii-chan mau cerita sesuatu…Sora mau mendengar…kapanpun Sora siap…"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya seolah-olah bentakan dari Vanitas yang barusan tidak pernah terjadi dan ia tersenyum dengan riangnya. Ini membuat Vanitas kaget tentunya

_**Ke…kenapa…dia masih…**_

"Sebentar ya…Sora mau beli es krim lagi…Sora akan kembali…"

Sora segera turun dari pohon dan berlari meninggalkan kami berdua. Vanitas hanya menunduk dan membiarkan Sora pergi. Ia terlihat sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya

_**Sora…aku minta maaf…ini adalah jalan yang terbaik…aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih jauh lagi**_

_Terluka? Terluka kenapa?_

_**Lebih baik kau membenciku daripada kau membalas perasaanku**_

_APA? JA..JADI…VANITAS JUGA…_

_**Aku mencintaimu Sora…Tapi jangan balas cintaku ini**_

_WHY?_

_**I`m afraid**_

_**Why it happen to me?**_

_**Why I can fell in love with him?**_

_**This is forbidden, I must stop it**_

_w..whaat? how can? Why Vanitas can fell in love with me? Bagaimana mungkin?_

Vanitas terdiam akan tetapi isi pikirannya terus berteriak dan menghantui pikiran ku.

_STOP IT! AKU TIDAK TAHAN JUGA MENDENGARNYA…._

_ITU BUKAN JALAN YANG TERBAIK!_

_Aku tahu…memang itu cinta terlarang, tapi jangan kau menjadi begini_

XXXXX

XXXXX

_Aku cukup lama mendengar berbagai isi pikiran Vanitas. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri terus-menerus. Yeah…aku juga sedikit mengerti perasaannya…tapi aku juga tidak mau ia terpuruk begini…tolong hentikan itu…_

"OOII! VANII!" teriak seseorang dari belakang kami

_Su..suara itu…Ven?_

Aku segera menoleh dan begitu pula Vanitas. Ven terus berlari-lari dari kejauhan dan wajahnya terlihat sangat panic. Lalu ia berhenti sejenak sambil mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Vanitas

Ven belum menjawab karena ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya," hosh….dia…hosh….es krim….di…di…hosh…"

"Kau ngomong apaan sih?" kesal Vanitas

_**Bagus, ada apa lagi ini?**_

"hosh…ra…Sora…"

"Huh? Kenapa ama Sora? Kalau ngomong tuh jangan setengah-setengah!" Bentak Vanitas

"tu…tunggu…hosh…tadi aku lihat…hosh….dia beli eskrim…hosh…di…diculik…"

_APA?_

"HAAH? MAKSUDMU SORA DICULIK?" Kaget Vanitas mendengar hal tersebut. Ven mengangguk pelan dan beberapa saat kemudian Vanitas mencengkram kerah seragam Ven

"HAAAH? KOK BISA? SIAPA YANG MENCULIKNYA HAH?"

Ven mulai ketakutan, "eehh…a..aku juga nggak tahu…Soalnya dia pakai jubah hitam…..Dia menculik Sora pas Sora beli es krim…lalu…dia membius Sora dengan Sapu tangan dan membawanya ka…"

"LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK HENTIKAN?" Teriak Vanitas. Bola mata Vanitas terlihat menunjukkan kemarahan yang meledak-ledak akan adiknya itu. Aku bahkan kaget karena belum pernah melihat auranya semengerikan begini. Ven hanya ketakutan dan pasrah

"a…aku juga melihatnya dari kejauhan….Lalu saat aku berusaha mengejar orang misterius itu, aku kehilangan jejaknya…lalu…aku mencarimu…" jawab Ven yang berusaha mengalahkan rasa takutnya itu

"BANGSAAAT!" Teriak Vanitas sambil membanting cengkeramannya hingga Ven terjatuh dari tanah. Ven hanya meringis sejenak dan berusaha memaklumi Vanitas karena emosinya masih belum terkontrol

_**Sora…dimana kau..**_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Vanitas berlari meniggalkan kami dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi kemarahan yang tak tertahankan olehnya. Aku juga bisa merasakan aura kegelapannya sangatlah mencekam dan menusuk kulit

"v..Vani…kau mau kemana?" Teriak Ven

Vanitas tidak menghiraukan Ventus dan terus berlari dengan kencang meninggalkannya

"aww…man…" Kesal Ven karena dicuekin. "Well…I`ll help you too Vanitas…Itulah gunanya teman…"

Beberapa saat kemudian Cahaya putih mulai memudarkan pandanganku dan membutakanku. Aku pun mulai panic dengan pandanganku sendiri

_Tunggu, Aku masih ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka_

Sebelum benar-benar tidak melihat, aku melihat secara samar-samar Ven berlari mengikuti Vanitas dan akhirnya aku tidak melihat apapun lagi dan ada suara lain yang merasuki pikiranku lagi…namun kali ini bukan suara Vanitas…

"_**Ni-Chan…I`m afraid…"**_

_So...Sora?__**  
**_

_**XXXXX**_

Author: Well…akhirnya selesai… *banzaaaiii

Kairi: heeyy…aku kok hanya figurine?

Author: ayolah…kan tokoh utamanya Sora ama Vanitas

Hayner: Oi…kenapa aku ga ada dialog satu pun?

Olette: me too!

Pence: kalian mending ya…aku ga ada perannya sama sekali OTL

Author: hoho…terserah aku dong…yg bikin fic ini kan aku…

*Author pun dikeroyok missal

Roxas: Oi, aku sendiri ga ada perannya nih!

Axel: sudah Roxas, jangan peduliin mereka, mendingan kita "ngees" bareng

Roxas: eeehh? *blushing

Axel: well…RnR please?

Namine: next chara Terra, sumber inspirasi lagu: kokoro kiseki dan Love is WAR, arigatou for read…^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Square Enix, Disney**

**Rating : T**

**Re: MY BELOVED BROTHER**

_Halo…Setelah lama, akhirnya aku bikin ini lagi ^^_

_Maaf karena kelamaan banget bikinnya…_

_Akhir-akhir ini banyak ulangan dan tugas jadi aku ga sempet-sempet bikin_

_Well…Kali ini aku akan memunculkan Terra dan Xehanort_

_Maaf kalau Terra disini sebagai sosok penjahat *nunduk2_

_Selain itu, disini Roxas juga muncul =D_

_Roxas disini usianya sama dengan Sora yang masih imut-imut ^^_

_Maaf yah kalau cerita ini membosankan karena yah...aku sendiri juga lagi malas2an ngerjainnya_

_maaf jika ada mistypo atau garing...  
_

_well...  
_

_RnR please?_

_Aku juga akan jawab beberapa reviewer =D_

_**Coolz**: Akhirnya, terungkap siapa yg nyulik ^^_

_**Ren**: ahkirnya diputuskan roxas akan masuk ^0^_

_**Blood, Sunset**: Finally, update ^^_

_**Vanitas**: errr...Kalau gitu Soranya kukurangi kepolosannya dan Vanitas kutambah galak...Semoga kali ini lebih baik...selain itu Sora akan kubuat sifatnya agak berubah...  
_

_**Phie** :Waaaah~~~ jangan ditabrak...kasihan..._

_**Yaya**: hehe makasih...aku juga maunya nge-es bareng vani...*plak_

_**Yami**: Hummm...Maaf kalau Namine dan Rikunya masih OOC...aku akan lebih berusaha lagi..._

**Chapter 2**

"Then, the forgotten day is back"

**==SORA POV==**

Aku terus melayang-layang dan menyusuri kegelapan yang tiada batasnya itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa disini dan kenapa aku bisa melayang-layang begini. Aku menggerakan tubuhku dan aku kaget karena tubuhku membeku dan tidak mau mematuhi perintahku. Itu membuatku panik dan semakin berusaha menggerakan tubuhku. Namun itu semua percuma karena tubuhku terasa lemas dan badanku tidak mau mematuhi perintahku. Aku hanya dapat terdiam pasrah karena tidak dapat berbuat apapun dan aku hanya membiarkan tubuhku melayang menyapu aura yang penuh kegelapan ini.

_di…dimana ini?_

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat seseorang dari dasar kegelapan ini. Sepertinya ia langsung menyadari keberadaanku dan Ia menengadah keatas kearahku sambil menatapku dengan dinginnya.

_Si…siapa dia?_

Tiba-tiba tubuhku mulai bisa kukendalikan dan secara perlahan, tubuhku mendarat ke dasar kegelapan itu dengan sendirinya. Walaupun aku masih heran mengapa aku dapat mendarat, tapi perasaan penasaranku terhadap seseorang itu jauh lebih besar. Setelah dari dekat, aku akhirnya bisa melihat seseorang itu dengan jelas. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan Ia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan sendu. Entah kenapa, Aku dapat melihat kepahitan dan rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam dibalik kedua bola mata emasnya itu

_Di...dia...Va..Vanitas? Kenapa ia bisa berada disini juga?_

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatapku dengan cermat dari ujung kakiku hingga ujung rambutku. Ia seolah-olah sedang membaca pikiranku dan menangkap apa isi pikiranku. Aku hanya terdiam dan membiarkannya terus menatapku. Jujur, Aku malu dan merasa canggung saat menatapnya langsung karena ingatanku saat aku masih kecil menciumnya itu masih sangat jelas di kepalaku dan ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya secara 4 mata.

Ini membuatku mukaku memerah karena malu dan entah kenapa jantungku terus berdebar-debar saat didekatnya. Tapi, ia terlihat cuek-cuek saja dan ia pun tersenyum sinis padaku

_**Ternyata memang kau...**_

Aku semakin kaget karena suara itu melintas dari pikiranku padahal Vanitas tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku. Ini adalah kalimat pertamanya yang kudengar walaupun secara tidak langsung dan aku jadi bingung apa yang ingin kukatakan kembali padanya karena aku sungguh...masih sangat...malu dengannya

_**Sudah kuduga kau akan datang kesini...**_

"Ka..kau bisa baca pikiranku?" ucapku

_**Pikiranmu dan pikiranku telah bersatu...tentu saja aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Bodoh**_

Mendengar jawaban dari Vanitas, aku semakin merasa malu padanya dan sedikit kepikiran apa pikiranku yang barusan jangan-jangan terbaca juga olehnya. Oh God, semoga saja tidak...aku harus buang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif itu. Aku pun mencoba untuk membalasnya lewat pikiranku sekalian untuk memastikannya apa dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku

_Kenapa aku disini?_

_**Itu ga penting...**_

_Phew...dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku...**  
**_

_**Eh, Aku mau tanya sebelumnya , apa kau masih ingin mengingat masa lalu mu ini?**_

Vanitas bertanya padaku dan wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius. Aku yang melihatnya menjadi terasa sesak seolah-olah sesuatu menekan dadaku begitu kerasnya. Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang pertanda rasa penasaranku semakin bergejolak akan masa lalu ini.

_Tentu saja aku ingin mengingatnya...Karena itu aku datang ke masa ini dengan susah payah... Sudah seharusnya aku mengetahui masa laluku dan aku berhak akan itu_

_**Yeah...Walaupun itu masa lalu yang menyakitkan sekalipun?**_

_Yup, Aku sudah siap menghadapi kenyataan yang tersembunyi itu_

_**Kau tak akan takut?**_

_Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku sudah siap..., Karena itu tunjukan kenyataan tersebut padaku._

Mendengar ucapanku yang barusan, wajah Vanitas berubah dan ia tersenyum dengan senyuman khas miliknya itu.

_**Fine...Kalau kau siap untuk mengetahuinya.., Tapi, aku tidak menanggung jika kegelapan akan menelanmu perlahan...Itu semua tergantung dengan kekuatan hatimu**_

"Yeah,I know that, now show me the truth!" ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit keras dan penuh keyakinan.

Mendadak pandanganku mengkabur dan tubuhku kembali lemas. Sebelum pandanganku benar-benar hilang,aku masih bisa mendengar suara Vanitas walaupun samar-samar. Ia pun tersenyum dan senyuman nya sedikit berbeda dengan senyuman yang tadi. Senyumannya kali ini terlihat sangat tulus dan dengan lembut memandangku

"_**Huh...keras kepala seperti biasanya ya...Sora..."**_

**==XXX==**

Aku membuka kedua bola mataku dan mendapati diriku berada di tempat lain. Aku terduduk pada suatu sudut ruangan dan aku mulai mengamati pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku. Aku sudah berpindah tempat dan kini aku berada di sebuah ruangan sempit yang gelap dan lembap .Fentilasi yang ada pada ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat dan jendela kecil yang berjeruji besi sehingga tidak memungkinkan seseorang untuk keluar melalui jendela itu.

Selain itu, di tempat ini terdapat banyak kotak-kotak kayu bertumpuk-tumpuk dan entah isinya apa. Aku penasaran dan bangkit berdiri untuk mengamati kira-kira apa isi kotak itu.

_Humm...sekedar kotak kayu biasa..._

Namun, saat aku mencoba membuka kotak itu, aku baru sadar kalau kotak itu terkunci rapat dan kotaknya cukup ringan. Ini menambah rasa penasaranku akan isi kotak itu

Belum rasa penasaranku hilang, tiba-tiba satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu dibuka dan membuatku secara reflek mundur beberapa langkah. Sesosok pria yang tinggi memakai jubah hitam masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia memiliki rambut brunette sama denganku dengan bola mata sapphire yang sama denganku. Ia terlihat berusia sekitar 20 tahunan dan wajahnya sangatlah tampan

Ia membawa sesuatu pada kedua lengannya dan tiba-tiba ia melempar kedua benda tersebut ke lantai hingga saat kedua benda menyentuh lantai, debu-debu tebal di sekitar lantai itu berterbangan di sekitarnya. Aku menatap benda itu tapi tidak begitu jelas karena cahaya yang cukup minim di ruangan ini

_Benda apa itu ya?_

Aku yang penasaran mengamatinya dengan cermat dan Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati benda itu. Setelah jarak kami tinggal beberapa meter, aku sangat kaget karena ternyata benda tersebut adalah sosok 2 anak kecil yang tak berdaya dan tak sadarkan diri. Apalagi salah satu dari anak kecil itu ternyata adalah aku diriku sendiri

_So...Sora? kenapa Sora bisa disini?_

Belum habis kagetku, aku makin kaget setelah melihat wajah anak kecil yang satunya lagi. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ven dan ia juga memiliki rambut blond yang mirip dengannya pula. Aku segera berlari menuju mereka dan meletakkan salah satu jariku pada hidung mereka untuk mengecek apa mereka masih bernafas atau tidak

_Syu...syukurlah mereka masih bernafas..._

Aku lega sedikit dan aku langsung menatap tajam pria yang membawa Sora dan anak kecil itu. Pria itu menatapku dan kedua anak kecil ini dari kejauhan sehingga membuatku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku kepadanya

_Apa dia bisa melihatku?_

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang lainnya masuk ke ruangan ini dari pintu yang sama. Berbeda dengan pria tadi, kali ini ia jauh lebih berusia daripada pria tersebut. Ia tidak memiliki rambut sehelai pun kecuali pada janggutnya. Kulitnya yang gelap sudah berkeriput dan ia berjalan dengan sedikit membungkuk karena faktor usianya. Auranya sangatlah menyeramkan dan aku merasakan aura kegelapan yang sangat menakutkan melebihi aura kegelapan yang dimiliki Vanitas.

Ia melihat kedua anak kecil itu dan ia tersenyum dengan sinis sambil menunjukkan kepuasan yang sangat terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

" Ohh...Sungguh, kelinci-kelinci yang lucu...Fufufu..." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kegirangan dan entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai akan tawanya itu

"Oohh...aku ingin sekali menyakiti mereka perlahan-lahan hingga mereka menangis memanggil nama ibunya...aku juga jadi ingin melihat wajah ibunya saat mengetahui kalau anak tercinta mereka sudah tidak disisinya lagi...fufufu"

_Ap...Apa-apaan orang ini?_

Pria tersebut hanya terdiam saat melihat (mungkin) atasannya tertawa kegirangan. Dan ia hanya menatap kedua anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya itu dan pandangannya sangat berbeda dengan orang tua itu. Orang tua itu menoleh kepadanya dan ia pun terlihat sangat bangga padanya

"HAHAHA Kerjamu bagus Terra...aku yakin mereka dapat dijual mahal karena wajahnya yang manis itu...HAHAHAHA...Pasti Ansem dan Xemnas sangat senang melihatnya..." Tawanya lagi lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

_APA! DIJUAL?_

_YANG BENAR SAJA, MEREKA DIJUAL?_

_APA KAKEK ITU GILA?_

_KE...KENAPA DIA SETEGA ITU?  
_

Kakek itu tertawa terus-menerus tanpa berhenti dan beberapa saat kemudian ia baru berhenti tertawa karena batuk-batuk kehabisan napasnya. Lalu, ia menarik napas dan kembali melanjutkan tawa jahatnya lagi. Sumpah, dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah merasakan kebencian begitu besar seperti ini. Aku marah, kesal, benci, dendam dan rasanya ingin kutonjok saja wajahnya. Ia benar-benar keterlaluan dan aku sangat membencinya. Entah kenapa amarahku meluap-luap tidak karuan seperti ini

_DASAR KAKEK SIALAN...TEGANYA IA SEPERTI ITU!_

Pria bernama Terra itu hanya terdiam melihat atasannya dan menunduk pasrah. Aku bisa melihat raut penyesalan yang tampak pada wajah tampannya. Aku memang benci dengan kakek itu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Terra tidak sejahat seperti atasnnya itu dan aku tidak membencinya...

"Ma...Master Xehanort...apa tidak apa-apa bila anda menyembunyikan anak-anak kecil ini di kotak-kotak ini? Bagaimana kalau nanti organisasi kita ketahuan menyelundupkan anak kecil saat di tempat itu?" Tanya Terra berusaha untuk memperingatkan atasannya

_APA?_

_JADI...mereka dijual dengan cara diselundupkan?_

_Lalu mereka juga dikurung dalam kotak itu?_

"haha...tenang saja...organisasi kita sudah sangat biasa melakukan hal ini. Karena kau rookie disini, kau harus cepat membiasakan diri melakukan ini. Jadi, kita selundupkan anak kecil ini saat kapal berangkat minggu depan beserta dengan kotak-kotak berisi alat elektronik ini..." ujarnya lagi

"alat...elektronik?" bingung Terra.

"Tentu saja di dalam alat elektronik itu ada pesanan Xemnas juga...setiap alat elektronik itu juga diselundupkan beberapa gram ganja..."

_GA...GANJA?_

"ta..tapi master Xehanort...bukankah itu tindakan kriminal?" tanya Terra _  
_

Kakek itu berhenti tertawa dan terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya melebar dan ia tampak sangat marah. Ia memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan amarahnya mulai berkobar dan meluap-luap. Otomatis Terra menjadi ketakutan dan tidak bersuara lagi , "KAU MEMPERINTAHKU?" teriaknya kesal

Terra pun mulai panik akan Masternya yang berapi-api itu, "bu...bukan begitu maksud saya...saya hanya..."

"KAU MASIH MAU JADI BAWAHANKU? KAU MASIH BUTUH UANG ?"

Mendengar ancaman kakek itu dan kata 'uang', Terra kembali menunduk pasrah dan tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Sepertinya ia bekerja pada kakek itu karena terpaksa dan ia membutuhkan uang.

"Ma..maafkan akan kelancangan saya..."

"BAGUSLAH KALAU AKAL SEHATMU MASIH JALAN HAHAHAHAHA"

Aku sangat marah dan itu membuatku sangat membenci kakek gila itu. Kenapa tega-teganya ia menjual anak kecil...dia sangat tak berperasaan...Apa dia tidak paham bagaimana perasaan anak kecil yang diculik untuk dijual? Apa dia tidak memikirkan orang tua mereka yang kehilangan anak-anak ini? Apa dia juga tidak memikirkan masa depan anak-anak ini? Selain itu...Ia menyelundupkan barang haram sseperti itu...Benar-benar semakin tidak dapat dimaafkan!

_Vanitas...aku harus memberitahu Vanitas..._

Emosiku meluap-luap tidak karuan dan aku memutuskan segera keluar dari ruangan memuakkan ini dengan menembus dinding pada ruangan ini. Aku berhasil melakukannya karena aku _invicible _disini. Aku kaget karena ternyata ruangan barusan berada pada di sebuah gubuk reot dengan hutan rimba nan gelap yang mengelilinginya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu dimana ini

_Sial...Dimana ini?_

Kalau aku memperhatikan tumbuhan dan pohon-pohon yang besar ini, aku sadar sepertinya aku berada bukan di destiny Island. Aku yakin karena tumbuhan besar berlumut seperti ini tidak mungkin dapat tumbuh tempat tropis seperti di destiny Island. Sekarang aku benar-benar kebingungan aku dimana dan apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini

_Vanitas! DIMANA KAU!_

**==XXX==**

"VANITAS!" Teriakku

Aku pun tersentak dan kembali membuka mataku lagi. Aku mendapati diriku lagi-lagi di dasar kegelapan yang pernah kudatangi sebelumnya. Aku memandang sekitar dan aku menemukan Vanitas sedang duduk di sebelahku. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan bermaksud menceritakan semuanya

"Vanitas! Sora dan..."

_**I Know..**_

"huh?" bingungku

_**Kau hanya perlu diam saja dan nonton semuanya itu. Jangan banyak bertanya dan lihat saja masa lalumu**_

**==XXX==**

Tiba-tiba aku mendapati diriku berada di tempat berbeda lagi. Kali ini aku berada di kamar yang sangat kukenal...kamarku sendiri. Sepertinya Vanitas mengirimku kesini. Aku melihat kalender pada meja belajarku dan rupanya ini adalah hari ke3 semenjak Sora diculik...Aku segera berlari keluar dari kamarku dengan menembus pintu untuk melihat keadaan rumahku.

Di ruang keluarga, aku melihat Mom terduduk di lantai sambil menelpon dengan seseorang entah dengan siapa. Aku melihat rambutnya kusut berantakan dan wajahnya basah karena air mata yang membanjirinya. Matanya yang berair itu sangat merah dan tubuhnya agak mulai kurusan. Wajahnya pun pucat dan ia terlihat sedang tidak sehat. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang terus memikirkan akan Sora dan aku yakin hatinya kini sangatlah pilu akan kehilangan anaknya

_M..Mom..._

"Jadi...anda tidak tahu ya keberadaan putra saya..."

"baiklah...maaf saya menganggu anda..."

"Kalau anda melihat putra saya, tolong hubungi saya ya..."

"terima kasih...Selamat siang..."

Mom pun menutup telepon dan ia menunduk lemas. Aku pun mendekati Mom perlahan dan belum ada beberapa menit, Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah dan sepertinya ia baru pulang sekolah. Saat melihat wajah mom, ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendengus pelan

_**Cih...Aku paling gak suka melihat wajah itu**_

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara pikiran dari Vanitas. Ia sepertinya tidak mau melihat wajah Mom yang sedih seperti itu. Aku juga tidak tega juga melihat wajah Mom yang seperti itu. Saat Mom Melihat Vanitas, Mom langsung mengusap matanya dengan lengannya dan ia tidak mau dilihat anaknya sedang menangis

"Oh...halo sayang...Selamat datang...maaf, Mom tadi belum sempat memasak makan siang...Kamu masak sendiri saja ya.." Ucap Mom sambil berusaha tersenyum pada Vanitas dan merasa tidak enak karena melalaikan tugasnya sebgai ibu rumah tangga

"yeah..gapapa lagian aku juga ga lapar" jawab Vanitas singkat

"Ehmm...sayang, apa kau mendapat informasi tentang adikmu?" tanya Mom. aku melihat di wajahnya ada secercah harapan akan adanya suatu kabar baik dari Vanitas

"belum" jawab Vanitas dengan nada menyesal

"Oh begitu...Maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu Vanitas" jawab Mom dengan nada menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. "Sebentar lagi Mom mau keluar sebentar...Mom mau mencari informasi lagi, kamu jaga rumah ya sayang..."

"iya" jawab Vanitas seraya masuk ke kamarnya dan saat Vanitas meninggalkannya, aku melihat Mom kembali menangis tanpa suara. Aku yang tak tega melihatnya langsung masuk ke kamar Vanitas dengan cara menembus dinding. Di kamarnya, Vanitas terlihat sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Baju seragamnya dan tas sekolahnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana boxer birunya.

Kepalanya menghadap ke bantal dan sepertinya ia keletihan sesudah mencari informasi. Aku juga tahu ia sangat stress dan kehilangan atas Sora. Jelas saja...bagaimana tidak mungkin seorang kakak yang stress karena kehilangan adik yang sebagai satu-satunya saudaranya itu

_**Sial...SIAL...SIAAALAAAN!**_

_**GARA-GARA AKU DIA HILANG...**_

_**MOM SEDIH GARA-GARA AKU...INI SALAHKU...**_

_**BETAPA TOLOLNYA AKU...**_

_**SIALAAAN...**_

_**SORA...**_

_**DASAR TOLOL!**_

Vanitas tetap terdiam tapi ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya. Aku juga jadi tidak tega melihat Vanitas seperti ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa disini...

_yugan da nichijou yurusare nai ai_

_itsuwari no kokoro_

Tiba-tiba lagu itu mengalun dari balik bantal tempat tidur Vanitas. Vanitas yang kaget akan lagu itu, segera meraih HP bercasing hitam itu seraya melihat layarnya

_**Huh? Ven?**_

_kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzenna ai_

_shikkoku no sekai_ PIIP!

Vanitas pun mengangkat HPnya dan meletakkannya pada telinga kanannya

"Ada apa?"

"_Vanitas..."_

Entah kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara dari balik HP itu juga. Dari suara ini...Ven? Suaranya bergetar begitu berat dan aku bisa mendengar beberapa isakan dari suaranya. Apa...jangan-jangan Ven sedang menangis disana?

"Hei, Ven..kau...okay?" tanya Vanitas yang berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya

"_..." _ Ven tidak menjawab

"hei...Ven?" panggil Vanitas

"_...gara-gara aku...roxas meninggalkan rumah..."_

Mendengar nama Roxas., aku pun menjadi bertanya-tanya sendiri_  
_

_(Roxas? Siapa dia?)_

Aku masih mendengar sedikit isakan-isakan kecil dibalik suara ven. Vanitas hanya terdiam dan tidak berbicara apapun padanya hingga akhirnya isakannya mulai mereda sedikit.

"heh, bukan kau saja yang sedang kehilangan..."

"_aku tahu...ini semua salahku..gara-gara aku..."_

"kau itu tenang sedikit kenapa..."

"_bagaimana aku bisa tenang coba? Ini semua terjadi karena aku! aku lah yang membuat Roxas begini..." _

"terserah kau mau ngomong apa. Ga ada gunanya kau kaya gini terus..."

"_Kau mana tahu perasaanku! Aku ga seperti kau..!"  
_

"Jangan manja! Aku juga sama kaya kamu tahu! Kau kira kau aja yang stress memikirkannya! Bukan adikmu saja yang diculik, tapi adikku juga, Aku juga udah capek, pusing, stress memikirkan itu semuanya...dan asal kau tahu saja, aku sedang berusaha mencari informasi dari penduduk se-destiny island ini hingga ga tidur 3 hari tahu!" teriaknya dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal di wajahnya

_(A...adik ven juga diculik?)_

Akhirnya kami terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Ven mulai membuka mulutnya kembali dan membuka pembicaraan lagi

"_...ma...maaf_" ucap Ven dengan nada lemah dan volume suara yang sangat pelan

"_a...aku hanya kehilangan roxas..dan aku sedang penuh emosi saat ini..."_

_(Roxas?) _

_(tunggu dulu!)  
_

_(Ja...jadi adik Ven itu Roxas?)_

_(Apa jangan-jangan anak yang diculik waktu itu adik Ven? Apalagi wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Ven..)._

_(Tidak salah lagi...kakek bernama Xehanort itu yang menculik Roxas dan Sora...)._

_"haha...Sepertinya aku memang kakak yang tidak dapat diharapkan yah...Menjaga Roxas aja ga becus...aku benar-benar payah...Aku memang ga berguna..."  
_

"heh Ven, apa otakmu sudah rusak? Kau sudah lupa kalau kau juga membantuku mencari Sora dan Roxas...? Itu sudah menunjukkan kalau kau itu kakak yang penuh tanggung jawab. Itu bukan salahmu atau siapapun, tapi itu hanyalah cobaan. Hei, kita kan juga pernah berjanji kalau kita akan menemukan Sora dan Roxas dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Ingatkan itu dalam otak lemahmu itu baik-baik, Kau ga perlu cemas, khawatir atau semacamnya, yang perlu kau pikirkan sekarang adalah cukup bantu aku dalam mencari informasi. Ngerti?"

"..."

"Kita pasti menemukan mereka..., aku janji mereka baik-baik saja, ingat itu baik-baik, cengeng..."

Kami semua kembali terdiam saat mendengar Vanitas mengucapkan hal itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendengar tawa kecil Ven dibalik HP itu.

"_hehe...kau itu...dasar dari dulu...yah, terima kasih van..."_

Aku melihat Vanitas dan ia terlihat sedang tertawa kecil juga. Sepertinya beban pikirannya agak sedikit berkurang juga

"huh, dasar anak bayi...cengeng..."

Selanjutnya aku merasakan tubuhku mulai kembali lemas dan dimakan oleh kegelapan kembali. Sepertinya Vanitas yang ada di dimensi lain sudah kembali memanggilku lagi. Aku pun menutup kedua mataku dan membiarkan tubuhku menghilang perlahan

**==XXX==**

_**Sudah lihat semuanya kan?  
**_

Aku kembali tersadar dan lagi-lagi aku sudah mendapati diriku di dimensi milik Vanitas itu lagi. Aku sepertinya sudah bisa membiasakan diriku akan keadaan ini, walaupun harus berpindah-pindah dari satu dimensi ke dimensi lainnya. Aku menoleh dan Vanitas masih duduk di sampingku tanpa berubah posisinya dengan yang tadi

"Bagaimana Roxas bisa diculik?" Tanyaku padanya. Mendengar itu Vanitas kaget karena tidak menyangka kalau aku berbicara seperti ini

_**Huh? Kau juga ingin melihat masa lalu dia juga?**_

"yeah...aku penasaran pada Roxas..." jawabku, "bisakah kau membawaku ke masa lalu Ven?"

_**Untuk apa? kau kan tidak ada hubungan dengan Ven dan Roxas...**_

"Siapa bilang? Ven adalah temanmu dan dia juga adalah temanku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada adikknya. Selain itu, Roxas mengalami hal yang sama denganku pula kan? Aku tahu Roxas pernah mengalami sesuatu yang sama denganku . Pasti ada sesuatu pula hingga aku bisa kehilangan ingatanku pada Ven dan Roxas..." ujarku. "karena itu...kumohon, kirimkan aku juga ke ingatan Ven..." pintaku.

Mendengar permintaanku, Vanitas hanya tersenyum sambil mendesah kecil

_**Dasar...banyak benar maumu itu...Tapi baiklah, aku akan mengirimmu ke masa lalu Ven...Mungkin kau bisa puas kalau melihat semuanya sekalian...**_

**XXXXXXXX**

Author: Akhirnya, setelah lama juga akhirnya aku bikin fic ini lagi hehe

Vanitas: Buset, kelamaan banget...2 bulan lebih ada kali

Author: hehe...maaf, aku akhir2 ini suka membuat doujinshi hingga fic terbengkalai

Sora: bahkan pelajaranmu terbengkalai...*ditabrak bajaj ama Author

Axel: hey...kok aku ga muncul bareng Roxy-ku tercinta?

Roxas: huh...aku saja ga ada percakapannya...*ngambek

Author: ahaha...maaf ya Roxas...nanti kukasih percakapan deh... =D, ini kukasih sea salt ice cream

Roxas: aku maunya magnum...bosan ama es krim itu...

Author: aku aja belum pernah makan magnum...

Vanitas: *speechless* ...beli sana

Sora: ikuuut!

Axel: ...errr...RnR please?


End file.
